edfandomcom-20200215-history
Mirror, Mirror, on the Ed/Script
runs by, stepping in a puddle. Ed follows and falls straight through. Edd stops short and steps over it. Edd: "Puddles can be so messy." puts up a Caution sign. "An ounce of prevention!" Eddy: "Hey, snailboy, move it, willya? I'm not getting any younger." walks off a cliff. Edd: "Eddy, stop!" Ed: off the cliff into Eddy "I got a soaker, guys!" Eddy: "Ed, if you bump into me one more–" Edd: "Um, guys?" Eddy: "What?" Edd: "Improbable alert!" realizes he's standing on thin air and rushes to safe ground. Ed stays where he is. Edd and Eddy: "Come back, Ed!" Ed: "I can jump it, guys!" Edd and Eddy: "No, Ed!" pull him back. Edd: "Now what?" Eddy: "I'm thinking, I'm thinking." Ed: "Can I think?" Edd and Eddy: "NO!" ---- bottle is spinning rapidly in the center of a circle formed by the kids. The bottle stops, settling on Jimmy. Jimmy: "It's my turn! Luck be a lady tonight." Kevin: "Right. Pick then. Truth, or dare?" Jimmy: "Dare me, sucka." Sarah: "Thattaboy, Jimmy!" Kevin: "Cool. Let's see. I dare you to...skip your turn." Jimmy: he's been played "Darn it." Kevin: "What a sap." spins the bottle again. ---- is using a makeshift anemometer to judge the wind's speed and direction. Eddy: "What's the word, Double D?" Edd: "Well frankly Eddy, I'm concerned. The wind conditions aren't suitable for our trajectory. The lean is much too steep for the span." Eddy: "What else is new? Let 'er rip, Ed!" lets go of the tree root he's biting. Ed: "Gravy." tree the Eds are standing on snaps to its full height, rocketing them away. They land headfirst in the lane. Ed: "I think I hit a pipe." Jonny: "Buzz, buzz, buzz off, Jonny." is pretending to be a fly. "Buzz, buzz, buzz off, Jonny. Buzz, buzzoow!" runs into a fence, and all the kids (except Nazz and Jimmy) laugh. Nazz: "You shouldn't have dared Jonny to buzz off, Kevin." Rolf: "Ah, the artichoke thickens. Are those the better-check-your-wallet Ed-boys?" Kevin: "Where? Aw, great." pulls himself out of the ground and yanks his friends out of the dirt. Sarah: "Who invited them?" Kevin: "The dorks came to ruin our game." Eddy: "Truth or dare? I love this game! Who's next?" spins the bottle. "I gotta warn ya, I'm a pro at this. Siddown, pigeons." opens his eyes to see that the Eds are alone. Forebodingly, the bottle points away from them. Edd: "Their social skills are deplorable." Ed: "My turn to spin!" spins himself around and points the bottle at Eddy upon stopping. "Eddy? Truth or dare?" Eddy: "Okay, dare, Ed." Ed: "Okay, I dare you, Eddy, to sprout the wings of a bat and stomp like a zombie while whistling 'Row, Row, Row Your Boat' through a car wash." and Eddy look at Ed, flummoxed Edd: "Ed, try a more reasonable dare, please." Ed: a long pause "Okay, I dare Eddy to be Double D." Edd: "Eddy act like me? Why that's–" Eddy: "Stupid, Ed! You blew your chance to–" Edd: "Y'know, Eddy, it could be quite intriguing. Why I'd be flattered if you were to mimic me." Eddy: "Let's see, where do I start?" proceeds to mimic Edd "The wind conditions are absurd. The lean is too steep for the fat." Ed: "Good Double D, Eddy." chuckles. pretends to strain to budge the bottle, unable to move it an inch. Eddy: "Oh dear. The unsanitary. My skinny arms cannot bear the weight. Oh oh I know. I'll move it with my brain."'' pretends to concentrate.'' Edd: sarcastic "Ha ha ha. Very good, Eddy." spins the bottle. "Can we resume playing?" bottle settles on him. "Oh dear." Eddy: "Ha! I dare ya to be Ed! Go on, flatter him." Edd: "Well, I suppose I could, but only if Ed will be Eddy." Ed: "I can do Eddy, I practiced." pushes his eyes together and starts speaking in a loud, raspy voice. "Can it Double Dweeb!" Eddy: "Whaddya mean you practiced?" Ed: "Shut up, Sockhead!" Eddy: "Please, Eddy, you're invading my personal space!" pushes Ed away. The trio laugh hysterically. Eddy: "Well?" Ed: "Do me, Double D!" Eddy: "We're waiting." Edd: "Very well. Let's see now." turns around and manipulates his face. When he faces his friends again, his eyes are spread out across his face. "Buttered toast." Eds laugh again. ---- pours a hose onto a Slip-n-Slide. Jimmy: "It's ready, Sarah!" Sarah: "Here I come!" slides the length of the toy. "Whee! That was fun! Your turn, Jimmy!" Jimmy: sunscreen into his palm "In a second, Sarah! I'm oiling up for speed!" rubs the lotion on his chest and stomach. "On your mark, get set–" Rolf: "Out of the way!" rides his unicycle into Jimmy, and Jimmy gets tangled in the spokes. Sarah: worried "Jimmy!" Jimmy: "The wrath of destiny visits yet again." Rolf: "Rolf has no time for this!" Sarah "Where is your brother?" Sarah: "What am I? His keeper?" Rolf: "Yes." Sarah: "Backyard." ---- enters the backyard to see Ed's clothes stumbling around with a watering can on their head. Rolf: "Ho ho! There you are, one shy of a full deck Ed-boy! Rolf requires your assistance." pulls the can off to reveal Edd. Edd: "Who is there?" Rolf: "Imposter! You are not Ed-boy!" Edd: "Gravy." Rolf: confused "Hmm." Eddy: Edd's clothes and a sock on his head "Pardon me, Rolf, but I have compost a theory. Once upon observation of this small rock, I have discovered actually mutated from a big rock. Intriguing." Edd: like Ed "Haw haw haw!" slips. "Curse Ed's horrible posture." turns his head to see Ed, dressed like Eddy, lounging in a chair. Rolf: "Oafish Ed-boy!" hurries over. "Rolf requests the presence of your colossal feet, as it is time to squish the raspberries." Ed: "I'll help if I give you a quarter, Rolfy boy." Rolf: his head "What?" grabs Ed. "Your shenanigans try Rolf! Come, as the raspberries will spoil." runs off with Ed. Eddy: "Oh dear." Edd: "Look at him go, Double D." Eddy: "That leaves just I and you. Ed, now that they've left, let's make fun of Eddy behind his back." Edd: "Like we always do?" Eddy: "Ah hah! I knew it!" Edd: "You're so gullible, Eddy. Or as Ed would say, 'Gravy!'" runs after Rolf. "Haw haw haw!" Eddy: "Wait for me. I'm slow and out of shape!" ---- chicken is pecking at the dirt. Suddenly, Rolf's shoe lands beside it. Rolf: "Hurry! as the raspberries beg to be squashed, Ed-boy." Ed: "Let's sell the squash for cash. Chicken!" it "Pet the chicken, pet the chicken–" sees Edd. "The stupid bird stole my quarter. Flew away with it. Stupid." Eddy: "Excuse me, Eddy. May I fuel inject? Chickens cannot fly, as they are mammals." Edd: "I love chickens, Eddy." Eds laugh heartily. Rolf, who is stomping the raspberries, glares at them. Rolf: "Ed-boy!" Ed: Edd "Wake up, Monobrow." Edd: "Oh right. Yes. Ahem." around to face Rolf "I am Ed." Rolf: hassled "You are not Ed-boy! I must have the large Ed-boy here now. So please, Ed-boy, raspberries to squash! Thank you." Eddy: "Rolf said thank you! Isn't it refurbishing to hear politeness?" Ed: "Put a sock in it, sock in it. I got a plan." pulls Eddy's sock over him and walks behind Edd. "Hey, burrhead. I will now inflict pain on you." Edd: "What?" swings Eddy, knocking Edd into the raspberry silo. Edd: "Buttered toast?" Rolf: "No butter, raspberries! Squish the fruit, slowpoke Ed-boy. Rolf needs juice for his great thirst!" Eddy: "Eddy, I too am thirsty. Quite partial, to be correct." Edd: from the muck "Parched! The word you're looking for is parched!" Ed: "Yeah right Lumpy! Parched is a fish!" Eddy: "Intriguing." Rolf: "You are not Ed!" ranting "You have cursed my raspberries to the life of salad dressing, impostor with tiny feet!" the berry juice begins to drain from its container. Ed: "You know what they say, Double D." shoves Eddy's mouth to an opened pipe on the side. "If you're thirsty, take a drink." chugs it down and swells up. "Gee, Double D, you really let yourself go." jumps on Eddy, and Eddy spits the pipe out. "Kids'll pay big money to ride a blimp. You're a genius, Double D." Edd: out of Eddy's sock "You really think I'm a genius?" Eddy: "Hey I'm Double D! I'm the genius!" red-tinted Rolf opens Eddy's mouth and climbs out. Ed: "I have caused discomfort 'cause I'm Eddy!" Eds laugh. Rolf: "Rolf has never been so confused." ---- is walking in the lane. Edd: "Uh oh, a fence!" walks into it. "Gravy." Ed: "Aw, come on, Double D. I don't say gravy all the time." Edd: "Buttered toast, then." Eddy: "Toast is so crude, as the crust always gets stuck in my gap." shuts his mouth to hide the gap. Ed and Eddy laugh as Kevin and Nazz walk up. Kevin: "I don't even wanna know." Eddy: "Greetings, Kevin. A pleasure to look at you. May I inspect your nostrils?" Kevin: "Get lost, dork." Eddy: "Intriguing. Your apelike qualities ensure your smartness. Let's examine your brain!" pulls out a telescope and extends it so it goes through Kevin's ears. Kevin: "Hey! That's it! You're meat, dork!" chases Eddy. Ed: "Eddy's good, huh Double D?" Sarah: calling "Ed!" Ed: "Sarah?" dives into a bush. Edd: "Sarah? Ed." Sarah: Edd from the back "Ed." Edd: "Ed, Sarah." Sarah: Edd "I've been looking for you. Mom said to clean your room!" drags him off. Edd: "Ed?!" Ed: out of the bush "What a tree sap." Jonny: "Hiya, Ed. Why ya dressed like Eddy?" Ed: his normal voice "It's a dare, Jonny." Eddy "So buzz off, melonhead!" Jonny: laughing "Been there, done that, Ed, oh, I mean Eddy! Ha ha! Oh." Plank: Jonny: "Plank says he'll give you a quarter if you'll do a dare." Ed: "Bring it on, I'll do anything for cash. 'Cause I'm short." ---- kicks open the door to Ed's bedroom and throws Edd inside. Sarah: "I'll be back in five minutes!" starts to close the door, but stops. "Cuz Mom said I could!" slams the door, leaving Edd in the grody hole known to us as Ed's basement. Edd: in a chair "Deception certainly is excruciating." looks down and spots a sandwich. The bread is all molded, and it is so old that mushrooms are popping out of the bread everywhere. Edd: "Oh, the inhumanity!" wrenches himself free of the chair and stumbles backwards into the bathroom. He falls into the bathtub with a plop. When he sits up, he is covered in a strange brown glop–the same glop filling the tub. Edd: "What in heaven's name is this?" fishes in the muck. "A ladle? Oh my. IT'S A TUB OF GRAVY!" ---- bursts into Edd's house and slams the door on Kevin. Kevin: "Get outta Double D's house!" runs upstairs, and Kevin opens the door. "Get out here and take your lumps." finds his way into Edd's room and locks the door. Eddy: "Bingo." Kevin: on the door "Open this door!" Eddy: "Sucker!" Kevin: "That's it, I'm gonna count to three–" Eddy: "Don't bust an artery, Einstein." an alarm begins to blare, and the room strobes with a red light. A recording of Edd's voice is heard. Recording: "You have invaded my personal space. Do not touch anything and leave via the designated exit." Exit sign over the door is flashing. The lock on the door unlocks itself, and the door swings open to reveal a triumphant, viciously happy Kevin. Recording: "Watch your step on the way out and have a nice day!" Kevin: his fist into his palm "Oh, you can count on it." chuckles evilly. Eddy: while mimicking Edd one last time "Oh dear. Pain." ---- Jonny: laughing "Boy, Eddy. We can't tell that truth to anyone now, can we?" is dressed in Eddy's clothes. From the top of the board, three straws stick up. "Right, Ed? Whoops! I mean, Plank!" is in his underwear, pretending to be Plank. "What's that, Eddy? Woo, hoo! What a potty mouth!" laughs. Category:Season 2 Category:Season 2 Scripts